


He loves it

by isshobae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wonhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshobae/pseuds/isshobae
Summary: my wifi didn't disappointed me this time,i wrote because i can't sleep





	He loves it

**Author's Note:**

> my wifi didn't disappointed me this time,i wrote because i can't sleep

Minghao is Wonwoo drug

 

  
He is so addicted to Minghao.He loves everything Minghao does.He loves every movement Minghao made.He loves every breath Minghao take.He loves Minghao

 

  
He loves whenever Minghao talks he have this cute accent to it.Minghao said it's weird and he hates it but Wonwoo loves it

 

  
He loves whenever Minghao sad,he would find him.He will always come to Wonwoo.He wouldn't say anything and just snuggled against Wonwoo arms,letting the older whispering love poem to him.Minghao didn't cry,but he sulk and he can be like that for hours.Minghao said it's childish and he's trying to fix it but it's okay,Wonwoo loves it

 

  
He loves whenever Minghao got out of the shower,he would have this signature scent to him.This flowery sweet fresh smell that no perfume can compared to,only Minghao have it.It's innocent but it's sexy and alluring at the same time and Wonwoo loves it

 

  
He loves whenever Minghao smile he would smile the brightest.A truly sincere smile.A truly happiness smile.A smile that is contagious.He would do anything to make Minghao happy,to see his smile,Wonwoo loves Minghao smile

 

  
He loves whenever Minghao wear his clothes.It's fits on Wonwoo but it's a little big on Minghao.Minghao loves his gray hoodie the most.He said it smells like Wonwoo and he feels warm wearing it.And by hearing that,Wonwoo gave more of his clothes to Minghao.Wonwoo loves it too much,when they went out with their friends and some of them would ask "Isn't this Wonwoo shirt?",Minghao would get red and try to change the conversation.It's cute and Wonwoo loves it

 

  
He loves whenever Minghao get jealous he would be very obvious about it.One time he saw Wonwoo friend being little bit too touchy with him,he ran up and give him a French kiss in the middle of the road.He once surprise Wonwoo by giving him a hickey on his neck,a love bite,a sign to let people know Wonwoo have someone according to Minghao.And he didn't even complain about it,Wonwoo loves it

 

  
He loves whenever Minghao sleep he would be the most innocent baby ever.He would sighs happily,contented whenever Wonwoo hug him tighter or pull him closer.His bed hair,his puffy face and his lazy clingy self when he first wake up in the morning just make Wonwoo loves it a hundred times more

 

  
He loves whenever Minghao kiss him he would give the sweetest kiss.The magic electric running through his body when their lips touch.The smile he would give into their kiss.The sweet taste of Minghao lips linger whenever they kiss.The quick small pecks Minghao give when they broke away.Wonwoo always ask for more.And if Wonwoo wants,Minghao would gives.Wonwoo loves it

 

  
He loves whenever Minghao hug him he would give the tightest hug.He hug Wonwoo like he depended on it.Minghao said Wonwoo is his personal source of warm.Whenever Minghao circled his arms around him,hug him and place his head on Wonwoo shoulder,he feels like he got the whole world in his hands.Wonwoo loves it and he wouldn't trade it for anything

 

  
He loves,he loves and he loves.He still have a billion trillion more things he loves about Minghao and he can go on endlessly about it.He would give Minghao anything he wants,the moon even if Minghao wanted.He would love Minghao til his last breath cause that's what Minghao deserved,to be love and treasure.He would stay by Minghao side forever because no matter how much Minghao act like the adult he is,he always need someone there to back him up,to be his home.And that's him

 

  
For Minghao,for his drug,for his dear boyfriend,for his life partner,he would do anything

 

  
Because he loves him,Wonwoo loves Minghao

 

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @itspeachyb , byeeee


End file.
